Aurora Borealis
by pixie-atme
Summary: The revise and updated chapters for this story is now under my new pen name, Pebbles of the Sand. Thanks!
1. The News

Kwabara stares at the jet black haired man in front of him.. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
Ýusuke, BAKA!" He exclaimed.  
  
"But you must understand, I'm doing this not for me but for her. She couldn't wait every now and then for the rest of her life waiting for me and wondering if I'm alive or what.."  
  
Yusuke couldn't look back at his friends. Even Kurama's eyes are questioning. Hiei, like as always had an undistinguished face.  
  
"I just couldn't believe it, after all the things you both been through..."Kwabara exclaimed again.  
  
"This matter is not only decided by yours truly, she agreed on it. We both have priorities in our life now. She's becoming a doctor and I just need to find a little more about my self." Beside we decided that we're always be the best of friends."  
  
'Arrggggggh.' "You two always. I couldn't believe I'm hearing this" Kwabarra frown and look sideways searching for Kurama's face, "What can you say about this Kurama? Isn't Yusuke crazy?"  
  
The red head register a half smile then answered him, "Yusuke's definitely crazy since he's letting go one of the most intelligent and nicest person I've ever met, but on the other hand the decision itself was not. I must admit I myself was also shocked but nevertheless, I agree with their decision." Kurama explained, he looked towards Yusuke, who at by that time was in deep thought. "Just one question Yusuke, how did Keiko react with this?"  
  
The young detective stare back at him, with a huge sigh he answered the beautiful fox, "She seems okay though."  
  
Kurama give him a smile and a slight nod.  
  
"KURAMA-KUN, YUSUKE."  
  
Four heads looks at the approaching figure.  
  
"Botan.." Kurama whispered, he made that charming smile for her.  
  
Hiei seems to frown at this.  
  
"Hey!" the fiery girl greeted them. She gave a slight kiss into Kuramas cheek.  
  
"hn." Hiei granted again and turn his back to the couple.  
  
  
  
KURAMA 's POV`````  
  
Hiei seems to be in a grimace. Until now, he doesn't seem to accept the fact that I belong to Botan. Well, I always acknowledge his feeling for me, after all I've considered him as my best friend but I just can't return the thing he's giving me.  
  
'Konnichiwa"  
  
A soft voice greeted us. I looked at the young lady approaching, a smile on her small cherry lips. I shifted my gaze toward Hiei again, knowingly that he stares at the beautiful young ningenkai  
  
I've always known that next to me, he has this unusual admiration for the weak girl. He won't say it but I know. I was also confuse by this matter since he's the kind who really hated weak being but he seem to exempt her. He never was close to her though, not to mention he wont even talk to the mahogany haired girl. She's lovely got great brain, good heart, witty and full of life. Nevertheless, she's fragile and helpless. I always believe that she and Yusuke would be the nicest couple since she needs his strength and the guy needs her wits. But after hearing that they decided to be best of friends only, I wonder.  
  
If truth would tell, I am charmed how she managed to steal Hiei's admiration, which the fire demon doesn't always give. Even though he won't be seen talking to her or even acknowledge her presence, I know that he's always watching her next to his sister, even though he knew that Yusuke would never let, even a mosquito hurt her onion-skin.  
  
````````````````````````  
  
Her long mahogany hair were pulled back in french braid. When she reached them, she sits next to Yusuke then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, how's our soon- to-be-doctor?" Botan ask sitting beside her closest girl companion.  
  
Yusuke took her huge bag and leaned closer to her. They seem to be the perfect couple, always at ease with each other's presence. But from us, that's a mere best friend thing, the two usually do whenever they are together.  
  
"Unhealthfully hard." She answered mildly with a tease.  
  
"Did I just hear you say hard?" Yusuke laid to her in a teasing tone.  
  
Keiko raises her perfectly arched brow and replied, "Yes, you just did!"  
  
Yusuke shrugs his shoulder and started to scratch his black hair, "When do we leave? Where's Yukina anyway?"  
  
Hiei just give him a looked, shifted his gaze toward the smiling Keiko then diverted his attention to the walking people.  
  
NOTE: Don't flame me up, I beg thee. Especially those Yusuke x Keiko lovers out there. Honestly, I'm one of the two's lover two. This is only for those WHAT IFS... 


	2. Anything for You

Shizuru and Yukina arrived after sometimes. Kwabara went to them and took their bag, He gestured for them to sit.  
  
"Where've you been?" Boptan ask them inadvertently.  
  
"I cleaned the house first before I left, thanks to my brother here, and Yukina's kind enough to help me." Shizuru replied, giving her brother a look.  
  
"Oh come on, I cleaned my room." Kazuma replied defensive.  
  
The brown haired girl give her brother a tentative looks and leaves him with is querying  
  
The autumn leaves hung in air and wisp at them. Those people passing by, early in the morning, can't help but to look at the conspicuous group: From the sweet couple: Kurama and Botan, to Yukina's comely face, Kwabara's boisterous laughter, Shizuru's keen remarks, to Keiko's demure beauty, up to Hiei's silent charm and to Yusuke's gruffly and rugged look.  
  
"I think it's time to go." Kurama suggested, moving from his position and taking his and Botan's things.  
  
"Wait, Where's Koenma anyhow?" Yusuke asked. He nudged his head toward a bulky luggage.  
  
"OH, I forgot to tell you. He said he'd be waiting for us at the airport. He just check out some matter." the blue hair girl reply in apologetic tone.  
  
Yusuke frown at the news and added in a not-so-happy voice, "And who's going to carry that huge bag of his? I'm carrying mine and Keiko's."  
  
Kurama cut him off with a rather smirking smile at his face, "Don't bother carrying Keiko's bag, Hiei will carry that."  
  
The fire demon's eye widen at him, he just smile back as if not to notice the glaring man.  
  
"No, Hiei don't need to carry my things, I can handle it my self." Keiko said suddenly noticing the man's face.  
  
Yusuke wave his hand with a decision, "I'll carry those bag, no one need to fight for that. I'll carry all those if it'll make you happy."he said to no one in particular.  
  
Kurama ignores Yusuke's comment, he grab Keiko's luggage and throw it to the frowning man. "Here.you don't want Keiko to carry that heavy thing right?"  
  
The mahogany haired girl look at Kurama wondering at the latter's act.  
  
The quiet man grabs the heavy brown knapsack, and whispered something beyond anybody's earshot.  
  
"Are you sure about that Hiei-san?" Yusuke ask him,.  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied and started to walk ahead of them.  
  
Keiko looks towards Kurama's direction in a questioning glance. The young man just beam at him, then said softly, "Don't mind him."  
  
Yukina walks toward the mystify girl. "Come on Kei-chan." then she took her hand and drugged her to the tranquil man that which leads the way.  
  
The young ningenkai girl couldn't help but to contemplate the taunting tone Kurama used awhile ago.  
  
"You're deep in tenet Kei-chan, what's bothering you?" Yukina asked her.  
  
She grinned at her shaking the thoughts away. "It's nothing Yuki-chan."  
  
They followed the governing people. The stippled autumn leaves fly at their direction, immersing them with cold fresh wind.  
  
London, England is anticipating them. The gang is on their way to a long rest and recuperation. Kwabaras obstreperous laughter ring in the air. The morning-dim sun gives them a certain glow, and the soft drizzling rain promised them a new idyllic couple the next time they return 


	3. Let's Stop and Talk Awhile

CHAPTER 3: LET'S STOP AND TALK AWHILE  
  
It's been a week since they've arrived. Seven long days of unending trip from one spectacular sight to another. Keiko Yukimura groaned, slumping her aching body on a soft coach.  
  
" I thought this is going to be a relaxing junket, why am I feeling so tired right now?" She heard Kazuma riposte.  
  
"Lazy ningenkai" Keiko overheard Hiei's comment. She looked over to where the fire demons' place. The man was donned in white sleeved shirt, a denim pants and a piece of white cloth tied in his forehead.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to get my rest now..." Keiko declared. She was on her way out the den's door when Kurama halted her.  
  
The red-haired man professed his and Botan's official engagement. The cavern started in cacophony state. She too was overwhelmed by the news; she forgot her weariness and made her way toward her best girl bud.  
  
The room though in chaos, Keiko didn't miss the silhouette of figure that quietly slips out of the turmoil.  
  
She made her way outside, trying to comfort the lonely man but she couldn't find him. She took her denim jacket and stropped the City to look for the lone blade.  
  
Her denim capri pants and yellow cashmere sweater were a mere relief for the cold autumn weather. Strong wind blew her drawn out chocolate hair. She was glad she managed to tie it loosely before going out else she'll suffer a major bad hair.  
  
It was over an hour of searching before she found him. The man was leaning on the rail, completely emaciated at the gliding of the water in the river underneath the London Bridge. Thick windbreaker drapes on his shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She politely asked. Hiei give her a boring looked then settling back his gaze to the tide. Keiko found her way beside him, emaciated at the barrier then moved her bore at the night sky.  
  
She took a deep breath of esteem.  
  
Hiei heard her, following her intent looked, the scowling demon rested his eye at the exquisite display of light in the night sky.  
  
Keiko chirped in. "its called Aurora Borealis!"  
  
  
  
HIEI POV  
  
He glanced at the girl beside him. Her eyes beaming with excitement and wonder as though she's a seven years old child watching a clown performing a magic trick. Her cheeks where flashing like a rose giving an excellent addition to her shy pretty face.  
  
He doesn't know how or why did the silly ningenkai girl found him, sometimes finding an answer would be futile for the likes of him. One thing he knows though, the girl followed him to bring him consolation, which at that moment is execution in degree.  
  
"Aurora Borealis?"  
  
The girl found his eyes lacking at his red ones.  
  
"Yup it is in northern latitudes that is held to be of electrical origin. The celestial phenomenon of bands, curtains or streamers of coloured light that appear in the sky predominantly in the Arctic and Antarctic regions of the earth." She explained  
  
The huge brown orb that's framed with long thick eyelashes penetrates at his perception. He broke the staring games, shifting hie eyes on the array of colours consists of red, green, blue and violet.  
  
"Back in Makai, do you have the same display?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No." He indignantly answered, 'but the celestial back there could alter in different hue in a second."  
  
He heard a sweet giggle coming from her, he gives him a weird looked.  
  
"Finally, a sentence coming from you.' The girl retorted in explanation.  
  
A half smile breaks upon his mouth. That's the first non-monologue dialogue he ever exchanges with the human girl.  
  
Another strong cold North winds blow around them.  
  
"Care to have a cup of coffee with me?" She asked him sweetly though it seems she doesn't need an answer anymore. They were already down the avenue walking side by side.  
  
Hiei listen to her quietly, both his hands on his pocket while the evanescent girl pleasantly talked as though he's one of her closest friend.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character here, Yoshihiro Togashi rightfully owns it. 


	4. Not a Hair

CHAPTER 4: NOT A HAIR

"So, what do you think?" Keiko asked him after sipping the hot chocolate in. They were sitting in one corner of the shop, the glass battlement permitted them to look outside.

Hiei shrugged his shoulder, commenting none to the girl inquisitiveness.

"Why are you not talking?" the brown headed girl commented with a pout.

"Making me sit here with you is already an accomplishment Yukimura. Don't push your luck." He answered, averting his gaze from the comely face of his companion to the walking people outside.

"Okay then." She answered timidly. Looking intently at the mug in her hand, she sighs.

The fire demon felt his confreres' uneasiness; he glanced at her. The young lady spends her time looking around, boring her gaze from one spot to another. She caught him, giving her an intent look. The latter smiles sheepishly.

"Why do you care?" he asked her off guard. He enjoyed himself looking at the serene face changing in utterance to another. The girl who usually exceed confidence with her smart remark were speechless.

"What do you mean?" she managed to reply. She took her chocolate drink in her hands then glance at it as whereas it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Do I really need to explain myself Yukimura?" He added. Keiko straightened, heaving a sharp breath she furtive glance at Hiei's face with an answer.

"Keiko for you, not Yukimura sire." She started jestingly, pointing out what she wanted to be called.

"Do I really need too? After all we're friends right?" she stated. Answering the latters question with another one.

This time, the still man was speechless. Friends? Never in his life he consider to befriend a ningenkai, and a girl for that matter.

Perceiving that the man won't answer, Keiko changes the subject.

"Are you done? I believe we need to go back now, they might notice I'm missing. Yusuke would probably hate me for going out unprotected at this hour."

Hiei gives her a looked. He doesn't know if he needs to get upset or lank. Does this girl really think he would forsake her at the middle of danger?"

"Don't give me that killer look," she added giggling, "I don't mean to witticism you. It's just that Yusuke would never think that I am with you right now."

He felt a huge sweatdrop falls behind his head, nevertheless he stands up readily.

**********

The dark headed man leads the way, Keiko followed closely behind him. The alleys where dark, quiet and moist. Soft raindrops falls rhythmically

When two huge man black their way, Keiko step a little closer behind Hiei's remote.

Suddenly, there were more than a dozen of them surrounding the two. If Keiko's not mistaken, they were gangsters.

One of them moves forward. His hair was deep red, in spike. His face was tolerable to look at but cannot be consider good-looking. His nose was too large and upturned, and his teeth were unevenly small.

"Hey kid," the man started addressing to Hiei. "Why don't you run along and leave this beautiful babe with us?" Then shifting his look toward Keiko, giving her an admiring glance from head to toe.

Keiko felt her whole body shivered with abhorrence.

She instinctually wrapped her arms at Hiei's right upper limb. She pressed her body unwarily at his side.

Hiei stiffen a little bur soften after awhile. The warm soft body crowding at his side was comforting.

He snapped at the large man, "Get out of our way!"

The redheaded punk laugh, his fellow mates howl with chuckle too. "Want to die little one?"

Hiei snickered a mock, "You just speak the word out of my mouth you hideous ogre."

"Please mister, leave us alone. I'm begging you!" Keiko interfered.

Hiei stole a glance on her. Now he's aware of Keiko's intention on why she's holding him; not for protection but to insulate the life of their assaulter. He couldn't decipher the girl's good scheme, yet he somehow likes her in that way.  
"Sweet lovely girl you are little miss. Trying to save this boy's life?" The red-hair man asked.

Keiko shooked her head in complete confusion, "You don't understand mister..."

The mafioso stride closer to them, his hand reaching on Keiko's face.

"Dare to lay your dirty finger on this girl, you and your chum'll meet the worms six feet below the ground." Hiei warned coldly.

Boisterous laughter filled the air, then the so-called leader inches his callused hand on Keiko's face.

Hiei's eyes darkened, then added in whisper, "not a hair..."

"Hiei, please don't!" Keiko pleadingly asked.

"Get out of my way silly boy" the assaulter, said.

"This imbecile is more stupid than Kazuma." Hiei stimulated.

Like a wind, he disappears on Keiko's grasp.

After a couple of second, she saw the men lying benumbed on the ground. Appearing like a ghost in front of her, Hiei grunt in displeasure.

"Don't worry, they're not dead." He cordially informed her. Looking at the sprawling redhead, he commented. " I no longer wonder why Yusuke needs to brawl every moron male species whenever his with you."

Taking a hint, Keiko bowed down in apology, "Gomen Nasai! I never meant to put anyone in trouble."

The man shrugged then started on his way.

"Matte!" Keiko called back. She runned alongside with him in her usual cheery mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character here.  
Authors Note: finally, i managed to update this. I'm in the verge of giving this story up, and deleting it but somehow, fate seems not to agree with me and so here I am writing the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	5. Nightmares

Authors Comment:  
  
To Dark Of Sky: it's true that Hiei probably lives longer than her, therefore she needs not to explain what Aurora Borealis is, but if we take into consideration that Hiei's whole life was spend in Makai, it makes sense that he could somehow become unaware of that said phenomenon.  
  
CHAPTER 5: NIGHTMARES  
  
Another whole week of unending shopping with three of her girl friends, seven long days of baby-sitting Yusuke, seven tiring days of buying, spending, eating and doing absolutely beyond work. Yes, one puzzling week of taunting gazes from Kurama. A complete seven days that gone so fast.  
  
Keiko is in her bedroom, trying to find her sleep. The night was cold; the fireplace is burning in small flicker of fire. Her bedroom is next to Yusuke and she could hear soft music from his radio as she undressed. She put on a nightdress - white, with an embroidered neckline.  
  
She took her hot drink to bed and picked up her book, but it was too much effort to focus on the print. Something is jilting her to go out of her room, as though calling her.  
  
She sipped her drink and wished Yusuke would turn the radio off. It was like trying to sleep at a tea party.  
  
She could, of course, ask him to turn it off. She looked at her bedside clock, it was past eleven. She could put on her dressing gown, which matched the nightdress, then step - quite dainty, with a pattern of roses - and just pop next door, and tap on his door.  
  
"Silly fool!" she said to herself aloud. "You're just making excuses to go out"  
  
And then she wondered why she needed excuses. She was a grown up, a 21- years old lady.  
  
So, she drained her glass and got out of bed and put on her cotton white dressing gown, securely lacing it in front of her. She hastily clamped her long chocolate hair and stepped into her slippers.  
  
There was nobody out of the hall. She found her way in the darkness. But before she could tap at Yusuke's door, she heard a soft cry. It came from the room adjacent to Yusuke; it was the fire demons chamber.  
  
She carefully tiptoe toward it, wondering if she's just hearing things, but the resonance repeated, and that's the last thing Keiko needed to probe. Taking the handle in her hand, she hesitated for a while hoping that Hiei remember locking up his door - she's wrong.  
  
Peeking at the door, she saw the man thrashing around his bed. His eyes were close but his face is masked with fear. Sweat continuously runs on his face, down to his neck and naked upper body. Helpless moan came out from his lips. Tossing around his bed, the blanket and some pillows was already tussled in the ground.  
  
She could hear words mounting from his whim, but she can't decipher it. She allowed herself inside the room closing her distance to the demon.  
  
"No..no...no."  
  
That was the mantra she could make out.  
  
She sat beside him, shaking him to wake up.  
  
"Hiei, snap out of it!"  
  
Immediately, the man jolted in sitting position, grasping for air. There's a wild look at his face.  
  
"You okay?" she asked timidly, wondering if she's in the right place at the wrong time.  
  
And as though reality came, Hiei realizes that she's sitting in front of him, watching him intently.  
  
"K-Keiko..?" he softly exclaimed. Looking at her as despite the fact that she's intruding at his privacy.  
  
As though a savior, he lunge at her, encircling his arms on her thin waist. Burying his head at the girls' slender neck, he enfolds her in his arms.  
  
Despite the fact that she's quite taken aback by the sudden gesture, she tries to console him.  
  
"It's okay Hiei-kun." she soothingly murmured.  
  
"They hated me..." Hiei answered like a child.  
  
Keiko listened assiduously while the man recounted his entire life to her. The latter won't even let go of her. Though strain, she patiently allow him to speak. The impacts of the story sadden her, tears uncosently falls on her cheeks.  
  
After a long silence, she could feel Hiei's even breathing. Just like a child, she gently laid the man on the bed, unclasping his arms on her.  
  
She wipes away the wetness of her cheeks then stare at the tranquil face of the sleeping figure. His words still echoes on her: they throw me out, throw me out.  
  
She gazes keenly at him. She reached for the wisp of hair that falls on his forehead, brushing it off to the side.  
  
Keiko decided to leave. The question bugging her heart is too much. She can't, she couldn't, and she shouldn't feel that. The fact behind it was more painful \, knowing that the latent man would never acknowledge it.  
  
Maybe she's smart but her big heart is a moron one. She fell for the one who can't have her, and what's worse now was that she just fall for a man who could never be her.  
  
She hurriedly runs out of the room, hating herself. She needs to keep it as clandestine - even eternally! 


	6. Sayonara

CHAPTER 6: SAYONARA  
  
A month later  
  
Yusuke easily glides in the colossal window. It was near dawn, but the mistress of the room he overrun was still pass asleep, yet he didn't cower. This was a usual thing for him and he knew that the holder of the berth wouldn't mind it at all.  
  
He carefully proceeded without making a sound, like a thief he made his way to the sleeping figure.  
  
The girl serenely breathes lightly, her long thick eyelashes resting delicately on her creamy skin. He watched her for a moment, wondering if he'll disturb her in her slumber or not. But he knew he must, else the sleeping figure would definitely hate him for the rest of her life.  
  
He settle down beside her, putting his packed clothes at the floor. He gingerly touched the long hair spreading like a fire in the quilt of a white satin pillow, then he smile reminiscing all the time they've shared. Shaking the remembrance on his head he wake her up.  
  
"Kei-chan, wake up"  
  
The girl flattered her eyes and slowly opened it, adjusting at her surrounding she looked pensively at the young man staring down at her.  
  
"Yusuke?" she asked groggily. She struggled into sitting position and then rubbing her eyes from the sleep. "Nani?" she asked.  
  
The young man took a moment before answering. "I'm going off to Makai at the first light of dawn" he explained thoughtfully.  
  
The girl looked at him in a quizzical manner then broke off in a reply, " But you told me you'll be staying 'till Christmas." She contests at her friend.  
  
"Hai, but something came up and I need to settle it Soon!"  
  
"How soon? Can't it wait?"  
  
"If it can, then I won't be leaving today, right Kei-chan?"  
  
The girl nodded in defeat. She took a deep breath then smiled, "You'll coming back before long, precisely Yusuke?"  
  
He doesn't know how the answer the question begged before the eyes of his bestfriend. " I really don't have an answer right now...."  
  
She pouted, her eyes misted.  
  
He took her in his arms and cradled her like he usually do when she's upset over something.  
  
"I'll be alright, I promise."  
  
She nodded in between their embrace and then she pushed herself away from him. She dries her tears but another drop trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll be missing you so much Kei-chan"  
  
"I will too."  
  
Then he stands, turning his head away from her. He took his knapsack making his way to the open window. The frigid air swept his body. He look halfway to her, "Be patient with Keiko, everything will fall in place."  
  
"Nani?" she asked again without understanding.  
  
"Hiei will going to take good care of you, I know it"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "Sayonara Kei-chan"  
  
Then he jumped out from the window, its drapery flew softly in the wind, as a gust of air swirled around where Yusuke left.  
  
She knew something important just left her life, but she needs to be strong. She again snuggled deeply at her thick quilt and falls in a more subtle sleep.  
  
****  
  
He watched closely as Yusuke speeded away from Yukimura's residence. He wonder what happened in between those few minutes the young youkai dissipates at the girls' room.  
  
He too was in deep chaos, he don't know what to decide. His world doesn't belong here, yet the one he cared for could never exist on his own realm.  
  
He heaved a sharp breath with a saner mind.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer applied here. Thank you for all the reviews! 


	7. New Acquiantance

Authors Comment:  
  
To Jen: arigatou gozaimasu! For all the nice review.  
  
To La La La: I respect your review as much as I respect others work. Demo, please be aware that this is only fiction. If I may want so, I could make Hiei here an angel and not a demon. And I believe you should learn to open up your mind at this thing. As much as I love Yusuke and Keiko, it doesn't mean I can't make another couple out of YYH character. Grow up!  
  
To Anonymous: the one who did not put his/her pen name, thank you so much for the review!  
  
To LadyBlackdragon: I'm very please to know that the great author of Secrets in My Blood happen to read my story. This is much too overwhelming. Thank you so much.  
  
CHAPTER 7: New Acquaintance  
  
December 25  
  
Keiko hurried out to the crowd; the dingy bus waiting for a passenger was about to leave. It's Christmas day yet here she was, on duty to bring medicines at a certain town away from the city suffering cold and other sickness caused by the blizzard. She's not a doctor nonetheless, yet the Hospital were she's taking her OJT was giving her a hard time done a usual doctor should.  
  
She adjusted the strap of her backpack. Another bags clutching at her hand where the big Red Cross was painted. Cold stream of white air puff at her mouth. Managing to get out of the pack of people, she climbs at the begrimed truck. There were very few individuals in it; an old man, a teenage couple, and a lady with her tree kids.  
  
She fined her way inside, sitting at the middle where the mushy teenagers could not bother her. She sits near the window, gazing softly at the whirls of the snow falling down at the already bulky stuff in the ground.  
  
The bus started its way out of the city; she clutched her heavy lavender coat closer to her body. The cold winter wind splash at her already crimsoned cheeks. She detangled her hair and swept it up in a violet ribbon up her head.  
  
After an hour the bus stop at another town where a two passenger went in; a man with an overly rough beard and a girl.  
  
She assumes that the girl is about a few years older than her but her comely appearance took even her breath away. The girl has a long heavy curtain of silver hair, contrasting her icy blue eyes and red lips. Her skin were that white as the entity that's falling outside the whole Japan.  
  
The lady approaches her, asking her if she may sit beside her. Keiko could only nod in fascination at the angel in front of her. The girl gives her a smile of thanks then settled herself beside her.  
  
The bus started it's way again and the pressure of icy wind where nuisance than a comfort.  
  
"Are you a doctor?" The girl inquires at her from nowhere.  
  
"No..." she answered plainly.  
  
"So, I assume. Your much too young to be a doctor." The girl answered in its seductive voice.  
  
"Ano...ahm...I'm on becoming one. I'm going to take the bar next year."  
  
"Really? I thought you're a high school girl put to errand by your elder sibling." The young woman explains pointing at her bag.  
  
"I'm on way to the last town, it's an order from my head where I'm taking my OJT."  
  
"Oh! I'm Liqi" she said, extending her hands to her.  
  
"Keiko, Keiko Yukimura." She answered with a polite smile then grasping the soft hand of her companion in a shake.  
  
"Oh my, I'm going now." The lady exclaimed. The bus was on a stop again.  
  
The girl bid her goodbye, "Nice meeting you Yukimura-san, ja ne!"  
  
Keiko waves her farewell with her usual polite smile.  
  
AFTER 30 MINUTES  
  
Keiko was awaken by the screaming of the children in the besmirched car. The bus was swaying, she couldn't make out the passengers voice, and one thing she could crack was that its break was not functioning. She holds on to the rail, her heart on her throat, not knowing if this is her last day on earth.  
  
The next thing she dredges up was being out of the window, and her sense being knock out of her.  
  
***  
  
The cold damp of wind stimulated her in her cheeks. She forced her heavy eyelid to open; gazing around she found none of her fellow passenger but a complete white flurry around her. She toils around in a sitting position, minding not her aching body.  
  
Looking about at the height she fell in, she knew for sure that she had broken bones somewhere her body. Pine trees towering over her, the sky was completely overcast, giving her a mere radiance at her spot. She skirmish into standing position, wandering where are the rest; she imagine the lifeless body of the cute children in the truck. She shook her head with the thought and made her way at the deep snow calling out.  
  
"Anyone out there?" she shouted.  
  
"Hello?" she again called out.  
  
She's not even making a meter away from her deserted spot; she felt her immediate closing about her, whirling around. Before finally fainting, a lone figure appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hiei..." she whispered lightly.  
  
The man grunted, "little miss trouble..." he scowled.  
  
Keiko pass out, falling into his arms.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know your wondering who Liqi is. She's one of the major characters in the sequel of this story. I just need to insert her hear for introduction.  
  
Disclaimer applied here already. 


	8. Forbidden Fruit

Authors Comment:  
  
You reviewers really made my day. I just can't believe your fighting over that flamer. It's so nice to know that you take yourself into ranting over her just because of me. I'm not going to put much tirade on it since you made it yourself, thank you very much.  
  
To LaLaLa, I really don't mind your childishness, I myself maybe ranting if I'm still five (mock) years old girl not knowing what's the meaning of fiction. Hai, I absolutely adore Y/K , nonetheless I wanted to see myself what'll look like if Keiko be paired in another guy. It's just that I'm getting tired of Yusuke and Keiko being together for almost all angle. And look, don't you envy Botan being paired with almost all the man in the YYH? I think Keiko needs some too. Are you suggesting that it's okay that Yusuke be paired with Botan-chan? There were lots of those out there, and it seems no one is ranting about that. I know what you feel demo, please be open minded. I'm on your side if you say Keiko should go with Yusuke - reality check! But in fiction, explore some of your imagination, okay? Don't be mad, I hope you take this lightly as much I right it in a more polite manner.  
  
To Lady BlackDragonFire, I know I've got misspelled words on my first two chapter, even a little grammatical error on the next. But I'll try my best to improve it, after all I'm just an amateur one.  
  
To queerMissy, thank you so much for the reply. This update is for you, as you requested it.  
  
CHAPTER 8: FORBIDDEN FRUIT  
  
He hurriedly jump from tree tree, carrying the shivering girl at his arms. The brown haired girl was drenching, her skin almost the shade of blue. He don't know how badly her injury is, but the paled appearance somehow made a tremor on his inner body.  
  
Upon arrival at Genkai's Temple, he called upon the residence. Yukina opened the front door, an apron at her waist.  
  
"What happened?" she asked worriedly, taking a step toward him looking at Keiko's sleeping figure.  
  
"Where's Genkai?" he asked.  
  
"He's out, Koenma-sama called for him." She explained while leading the way in a certain room.  
  
She opened a deserted room and hastily fix a cot for the girl to lay down. Hiei quickly put her down in a laying position.  
  
" I need to change her wet clothing before giving her a remedial. What happened anyhow?"  
  
"Accident" he answered timidly. He stand up and left them.  
  
*** After half an hour, Yukina verge out of the room, without her apron.  
  
"She's fine now, she just need a little rest." She informed the lone man, waiting outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her casually.  
  
"At the accident site. Keiko seems to be in trouble with the children in the bus, so I assured her I would check them myself."  
  
"At this weather?"  
  
Yukina smiled sweetly, "I hope you haven't forgotten yet that blizzards are my friend."  
  
The man shrugged, letting the ice maiden do her way.  
  
***  
  
After a couple more minute, when his light hearted sister was nowhere to be seen, he went inside, peering at the girl in deep catnap. He went inside, fixing his gaze at her face. He sat down next at the arrange position of the resting human.  
  
Despite the tension that gripping him, Hiei's lips curved slightly as he contemplated the impossibly unorthodox beauty he's looking at; a young woman who would put others life before herself.  
  
A lady that inspired in him a curious combination of protectiveness and attraction, spawning a physical and mental challenge too provocative to resist. And that was just a part of it. Coupled with how drawn to her he was, how intrigued by her quick mind and impossible beauty, was the amazing realization that he simply LIKED her. Liked being with her. Their hours on that certain night in London had flown by, punctuated by her mirth, innuendos and banter.  
  
Not that he hadn't wanted to have her to himself. He had. Badly. TOO badly. He couldn't let himself forget who and what she was: a mere helpless girl - and a human.  
  
He had to tread carefully, keep himself in check. This relationship could only go so far. He could indulge it - to a point. After that. well, there could be no after that.  
  
He simply wouldn't let the physical pull between them, however heated, get out of hand.  
  
The truth was, he probably should stay away from her altogether. No matter how he sliced it, Keiko Yukimura was indisputably forbidden fruit.  
  
On the other hand, he never was one to resist a challenge, forbidden or not. And pursuing Keiko, spending time with her without crossing the fine line of propriety would be one hell of a challenge.  
  
A challenge he would hardly wait to take on. Especially given the vast gray area that loomed between avoidance and intimacy.  
  
Turning away from her, Hiei rubbed the back of his neck, tucking away the enticing thoughts of Keiko for later.  
  
With some surprise, he noted at some point the lazy spray of snow flurries bandied about by the wind before they broke free, drifting slowly to the ground.  
  
He made his way out of the room, closing the door ever so silent. ***  
  
Authors Note: I plunge into Hiei's thought here, I hope you don't mind that. Next chapter will be up soon. Again, thank you for all the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character here, though I hope I can. It's lawfully own by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. 


	9. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello there people! I was really not in the mood to update after all the flames I got. Well, I know I couldn't please everyone ne? Anyhow, it just makes me wanna quit continuing this. I know, I know, demo I kinda lost my appetite writing this. And believe me when I say you should probably forget the sequel. It's like du-uh. Maybe my flamers were right after all.

Gomen, when I sound so terribly annoying. I myself wanted to continue this especially the sequel. The next story supposedly long and kind of really good. I hope you could enter my mind and see what's going to happen after Keiko and Hiei became a couple…

I believe I'm so bad for making you hung just like that, but I will update it as soon as I got time. I myself were so delighted on how HIei and Keiko became, err, twosome. I was struck on how Hiei needed a sweet hearted Keiko to his side. *laughing out loud* gomen nasai! I know you couldn't get into me, it's like hello Pixie what in the hell are you talking about?

Well, what am I talking about is the rest of the story. I really do hope I could let you read it but one of my reviewer says I shouldn't –not lalala, the other one- so, due to my overwhelming respect to her, I won't. I'm a very nice person, so since she wanted me not to continue this and that she totally agrees with lalala, then I suppose I should, ne?

And oh, about Genkai-sama thing, I just wanna let you know that I'm well aware that she's a she. It's only a typographical error. I'm not dumb enough tocreate a fanfiction without knowing the whole story. One shouldn't criticize me because of that, after all I'm just an armature writer.

And if it's so OOC, gomen! I couldn't make Hiei falls to Keiko if I don't change his POV. And beside, if Kaede Rukawa (SD) manage to laugh at the thousand fiction out there, why not the hell Hiei. At the side of that, Hiei did laugh at the series, so he had a potential to do more than a shocking thing. Well, what the hell. Why should I explain myself anyway, as I said I can't please anyone, whew!

Again to my entire reviewer, give me a very valid reason why should I continue this crappy fic. After all, this is kinda, so badly written, right?


	10. Azure Eyes

Authors note 2  
  
I am very flattered to hear that you really wanted to hear the rest of the story, don't worry I 'm working on it. I hope this chapter would lighten up your mood. Again, arigatou!  
  
An oh! I am really going to finish this up in a speed of a light, so the supposedly chapters that will lengthen the story, and the other twist would be deleted. I'm going to go straight to the proposal part.  
  
I'm presently writing another Hiei/keiko fic, and a Yusuke/Keiko one too. And if you're not much too busy, kindly read my fic wherein I paired up Keiko/kurama. It's a short one, nevertheless I think it's cute. There were only few people who like it thus I haven't making much out of there unusual pairing.  
  
I also wanted to thank FLUFFY KITSUNE, ICY WIND, BLACK DRAGON, JEN, LEIGH, LADY BLACK DRAGON and the rest of my reviewer, I can't email you personally though I love too because Hotmail sucks in loading!  
  
I can't add up the rest of the gang cause I'm mainly focusing to the two. So, I'm very sorry if you're waiting at Botan/Kurama part. As I said, this is mainly for the two. So, on with the story.  
  
..  
  
The spring wind caresses Keiko's face as she started her way toward her University. It was more than two months since she last saw him, and from the fact that she wasn't able to say her deepest gratitude to the fire demon made her upset.  
  
Presently, she believes that Hiei was probably in Makai, doing the job designated to him. Though much as she wish that she could atleast wave goodbye to her almost lone saviour, she wasn't able too.  
  
She sigh - knowing that she really adores, err, love the man - it was futile to hope that he feel the same way too.  
  
She dragged her weary mind of the thought and hurriedly walks at the last two blocks before reaching her Alma matter.  
  
While making a U-turn, she felt an odd flow of electricity runs at her body. It was like something Yusuke always told him whenever he feels an imploring danger. But the thought that she could actually feel something like that made her want to laugh, of course that was a very laughable matter -she, Keiko Yukimura can feel beyond the reality - after all she's nothing but a nuisance to the group who all had "special something" within them. She ignore it, thinking it was nothing to worry about; but the tingling feeling of being watch, followed and closely monitored keeps on pounding. Giving her a red alerting signal to run, run as fast as she could.  
  
The air around her seems to choke her. She could feel her surrounding spinning, making her feel dizzy. Leaning at the wall for support, she slumped on the ground and closes her eyes.  
  
It lasted for a whole minute before she could breath evenly again. Slowly, she opened her eyed only finding herself drown at the most beautiful pair of azure eyes.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
*Closing my ear with my hand * I know! It's short but as I said I'm really busy. I promise, I would give you a very long chapter the next time. And yeah, this chapter sucks.  
  
But I do believe you're wondering whose that blue-eye person *lol *. This last few chapter would also be the prologue of the sequel. Well, that is if you wanted to.  
  
*shrugging my shoulder * it all depends on you! Again, gomen! 


	11. sayonara!

Dear friends, readers, reviewers, flamers, critiques and the rest.

          I am here in pixies behalf.  I just wanted to inform you that she's not going to write anymore fics and would never update her pending story.

          Presently, she's drowning in the river of Styx, forever dreaming/battling her demons that made her vacate us.

          Even the mighty Jupiter can't wake her up in her trance and the sweet Venus can't lulled her back to her melodious company.

          Artemis, all in her glory cannot find the way to stir her fragile and fun loving wooden nymph-pixie.

          All where in chaos here on Olympus as they've found out that there slow-tempered, charming, and enigmatic little sprite is forever lost.

          And so, we, the resident of the Olympus were still doing our best to snap her out from her abstraction, but unfortunately even now we are failing.

          I believe, this is due to something that happens here on the net that made her like this.  

          We're still hoping though, but then again….

          She wanted to thank you for the reviews and support and she's wishing you all the best.

          And also, she told me that you can end her story in whatever you way you wanted it.  She's also upset that she can't share you the rest of the multi-chapter stories she have left here. She even told me half-heartedly before she goes to her slumber that she's even planning to write it in SEASONS.  Meaning, it is going to be really long: BLUE MOON; YYH REVISITED and FOREVERMORE.

          Maybe after sometime, if we find a cure she'll continue her prose's but of course in different name and way.

          For now, that is all.

IRIS –the messenger of gods.


End file.
